


Cheers Benjamin, Secret shower session is here

by Plum182



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Overwatch RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum182/pseuds/Plum182
Summary: 2 boy's secret session on the shower





	Cheers Benjamin, Secret shower session is here

"GOTEM!" Terence shouted on the gaming house of Los Angeles Valiant. The teammates got used to this by now. The man had charisma and personality and they knew he hit that critical Pulse bomb to win a ranked game before he started to praise himself.

"Calm down Terence" Benjamin shouted back he was trying to hit enemy pharah with his Ana.

"This connasse is hard to hit and everyone on my team is fucking mercy main"

"So usual day as usual eh my copain"

"Yeah we could really use your hitscan on this trash team" muttured Benjamin and continued to miss his attacks on Pharah.

They spent their rest of the afternoon practicing and scrimming for OWL this was their life now.

It was sunny day outside and hours and hours on spending time on they got tired.

"Imma take shower guys" Terence wiped his sweat and went to his room to grab his towel.

Benjamin took this as a invitation, they haven't really spent their time together lately.

After Terence entered to the bathroom he got naked and put a towel in a side and entered to the shower, closed the curtains. 

Benjamin could smell Terence's sweet aroma, he secretly entered to bathroom and undressed himself and surprised his boyfriend.

"Thought you could use some help SoOn Terence" he smirked to him, they started showering together. 

"And maybe a hand too" he grabbed Terence's cock from behind while slowly pushing his now semi-hard between his thighs. 

Terence moaned slightly when Benjamin had one hand on his nipples squeezing it tightly while giving him slow strokes. 

The water splashes over their bodies Benjamin flips Terence and pushes him to the wall, he kisses him passionately while grabbing both of their cocks.

He grinds his cock into Terrence while attacking his tongue with his own tongue. 

Terrence gasps as he cums over Benjamin's cock, can't be helped he thoughts but then Benjamin pushes him to his knees while closing the shower switch. 

"Clean up time m8" he pushes his own cock who is covered with Terence's semen to his mouth. Terence opens his mouth tastes the tip while it feels weird to taste his own come he finds it surprisingly hot. He slowly takes more and more of Benjamin's cock into his mouth when it hits back of his throat he can taste his own come all over on his mouth.

Benjamin admires the view Terence's nose buried on his hair down there and his balls hitting his chin he grabs Terence's hair and pulls him back the view is even better now when his cock leave's Terence's mouth. His cock is completely cleaned from the semen he can see the saliva mixed semen connection between his cock and Terence's mouth. He pushes his cock into Terence once again this time he is in control. 

With his boyfriend cock in his mouth Terence is focused on pleasing him as he lets his boyfriend face fuck him at rough rate. At each thrust he can feel Benjamin's cock getting harder inside his mouth. Then he hears a moan coming from Benjamin and he knows what is coming, he completely deepthroats his boyfriend untill his nose buried on his hair again then looks him at the eye.

"Oh shit" Benjamin yells before filling Terrence's throat with waves of his come. Terrence watches his face as he feels hot liquid making way into his throat. Then he pulls back semen dripping from his lips before he opens the shower again and they clean up their mess and kiss again tasting each other in the lips. 

"We should do this more often Benjamin" Terrence says as they both leave shower off to their room.


End file.
